Broken Wings
by Nefarious Bella
Summary: The heart knows what it wants. Not to Daniel, who abandoned his heart in the hallway of the Holiday Inn seventeen years ago. But, when he goes to Sword & Cross and is reunited with not only Lucinda, but his one night stand, Cam - What can happen? A/U - Slash *Hiatus*
1. One Night

_This is a bit different from what I typically write, but when an idea comes - I must let it out. Please do tell me what you think in the reviews, thank you for your love and support._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _ **x**_

 _It Never Happened_

It was about midnight when the two walked into the crowded bar, a tension filling in the air between them as they went to get drinks.

"Oh stop being so shy, Dani-O. Get a drink, or two – Whatever you want, on my dime." Cam says, leaning back into the leather bar-stool he was sitting on. Daniel glances over at Cam, pursing his lips as he debated. Daniel wasn't a big drinker, it wasn't his thing. But, you couldn't just go to a bar and be offered a drink and say no, in a way - It was almost impolite.

"Fine, um. . ." Daniel paused for a moment as he thought about what he wanted. "A rum on the rocks, then." Daniel shrugs and leans on the bar, crossing his arms on the marble counter and watching Cam as he ordered the drinks. Daniel knew why Cam was doing this – Out of pity, probably. They wouldn't have even been near each other if it hadn't been for the fact that Luce had died, again. It had been at least a week since Luce's last death, and Daniel was still going through 'the rounds'. But, he felt an odd. . .Wholeness now that he was with Cam. Daniel came to conclusion that it was probably because they had once been close like this before, they had spent a lot of time together before he had crossed over.

Daniel and Cam had both secretly missed it.

Their drinks came, then another one, then another, and it kept multiplying through the night. Cam couldn't keep his eyes off the joyful drunken Daniel at his side, who was smiling and laughing more than he had in the past millennium.

It was when Daniel started to lean into the direction of another female when Cam felt the urge to stop him. Cam hadn't known why the urge came, or why it mattered. He bought Daniel here to get his mind off Lucinda and Daniel was doing just that by flirting and drinking.

 _He'll regret it in the morning_ , Cam's thoughts blurts back to him – As some sort of reassurance to stop Daniel from starting his advancements to the female beside him. _It's best just to get him to leave now_.

"Yo, Dani -" Cam leaned forward and nudges him in the rib. "We better get going, it's late and you've had your fair share of drinks." Cam raises both eyebrows in questioning as Daniel looks back at him, glances at his drink, then the girl, before finally looking back at Cam – Nodding slowly.

"Ya, you're right." Daniel grunted softly as he sat up in his chair and placed the glass on the counter. "Where are we heading?"

"Lets just get a hotel or something, you buddy-" Cam pats Daniel's shoulder as they stand up and start to head out the bar after Cam pays their tab. "-are in no condition to be flying tonight." Cam teases lightly as they walk out, Daniel rolling his eyes and running his hand through his tousled hair.

They had easily gotten a room at the Holiday Inn, two blocks away from the bar they were at. Cam's arm slung over Daniel's shoulders, supporting the drunk at his side.

"Remind me that you can't hold your alcohol next time we get drinks together." Cam mutters, rolling his eyes as he helps Daniel into the elevator. "You'd think you'd be a bit more classy with drinking."

"You'd think you'd be a bit more classy with relationship decisions, but you aren't, are you Cam?" Daniel slurred back, leaning back against the elevator wall, his gray eyes boring onto Cam. Cam smirks and shakes his head.

"You should be a drunken sass more often, it suits you."

"And. . And you should. . ." But Daniel trailed off, with his partially drunken state of mind, he couldn't exactly think of a clever comeback and decided not to speak at all. Cam snickers and looks up at the doors as the elevator halts to a stop on the third floor, "Alright, come on princess." Cam teases, wrapping his arm back around Daniel as he slightly stumbles forward and holds him by his side as he had before. By the time they had gotten to the room, Daniel seemed to be able to walk – Somewhat – on his own, tearing away from Cam's embrace once they were inside the room.

"Hey, I'mma hit the shower – You think you can handle yourself?" Cam says, raising his eyebrows at Daniel, who sat on the edge of the bed and started to pull off his shoes.

"Ya, I'm just gonna lay down." Daniel shrugs and nods his head in the direction of the bathroom. "Go ahead and jump in, I don't care." Daniel didn't know why Cam was assuring anything with him all the sudden, it wasn't like he had ever before – In fact, Cam didn't generally give a damn what anyone thought about his plans or doings.

But, there was an odd comfort with the fact Cam had told him. Why? He had no idea, and at the point, he was to exhausted too care. Daniel watched Cam disappear into the bathroom as he unfinished taking off his shoes. He sighed, his eyes never leaving the door – Some sort of. . . of. . .

Longing, was it?

 _You shouldn't be longing anything but Lucinda right now, you bastard_. Daniel's thought's barked at him, making him cringe slightly and pull his eyes away from the white door and look towards the window. The shades were open, making it possible to see the overlooking view of the Atlantic Ocean, the moonlight glistening on the water. Daniel rose to his feet, walking toward the window and standing in front of it, staring out into the distance with a clear yet silently buzzing mind.

Daniel heard the faucet to the shower turn on from the bathroom, causing him to shudder as if the cold water had just fallen on him. It was an odd sensation, one that ran through his body and ignited him like fire.

What the hell?

Daniel blinked in confusion after the shudder had escaped his body, at least somewhat. He could feel it pulsing through him, still burning his veins and causing his heart to ache. His hand flew up to his chest where his heart was, his fingers feeling the thrumming pace under his t-shirt. Daniel felt hot. To hot. His hands reached behind him and he yanked his shirt over his head and began to pace.

Still too hot.

Daniel rubbed his face and sat on the bed. He wasn't even sweating, he was just. . . Uncomfortably warm? Daniel sighed, coming to conclusion that it was more than likely to be 'the aftermath' of Lucinda's death. His body was still wasn't used to it. Being away from her this long, not feeling her presence anymore. He didn't dare to believe there was any other reason.

"Daniel?" Cam spoke as he came from the bathroom, approaching Daniel, who had his head in his hands. "What's wrong, is it Luce?" Cam sat beside Daniel, watching him with concerned eyes, his warm hand coming up and rubbing Daniel's bare shoulder.

"Ya." Daniel pauses, lifting his head and turning to face Cam. "Or, at least I think it is. I think I had to much too drink." Daniel mumbled, his pale eyes pulling away from Cam's emerald green ones, but before his head could turn away – He felt Cam's hand release from his shoulder and suddenly fly to his cheek, swiveling Daniel's face back towards him. Daniel gasped, his eyes widening in shock. Even Cam was stunned by his own movements, but he couldn't help himself.

"Let me numb the pain, Daniel," Cam whispers, his head tilting slowly as he leans closer to Daniel. He could feel Daniel's warm breath against him as he cautiously moved forward, parting his lips and closing his eyes, before finally – Their lips met.

It felt as if the world shattered around, and the only feeling they had was central at their lips, at their fingertips as they connected with each others bare skin. Their lips molded together perfectly, movements perfectly synchronized, it was almost as if it was meant to be this way. Daniel's fingers crawled into Cam's damp black hair, tangling them into the black tangled mess. Cam groaned softly into Daniel's mouth, his hands slowly pushing Daniel's eager lips away.

Daniel looked wildly into Cam's eyes, his eyes being an intense shade of violet. Cam's thumb traced over Daniel's plump bottom lip, his eyes boring into his.

 _Approval_ , Daniel immediately thought, _he's asking for approval._ Daniel quickly nodded in response to Cam's silent questioning eyes, never moving away from him, but only inching closer to him again. Cam breathes in Daniel's intoxicating scent, his nose brushing along Daniel's jawline as one hand strayed down his backside, tracing over his shoulder blade and down his spine. Daniel's violet eyes never left Cam's green ones, a unbreakable stare raising the tension between them.

Cam began to kiss up Daniel's jaw, back to his lips. When they met for the second time – It still felt as if they were to combust. And neither of them wanted it to end.

Cam leaned Daniel down on the bed, slipping in-between Daniel's legs as his fingers twisted in Daniel's tousled blond hair. Their lips continue their earth shattering kiss, their tongues bounding into a slow and sultry tango. Both of them had forgotten their problems, everything for that matter – It was them, in their own personal bubble of blissfulness.

Their hands were all over each other, tracing over their beautifully sculpted bodies, feeling their skin, learning their do's and don't's. It was an exploration that both of them _very_ much enjoyed. Their lips found new places on their bodies, leaving hickies and trails of wet kisses amongst many areas. It had also been the first time either of them had been able to feel like this, to feel such a lusting, such a passion – the feeling of falling, but instead, you were flying. It was exhilarating, fierce, and uncommon.

Neither of them had been experienced in this sort of thing – But neither of them cared, they went with what felt right, what they knew. Cam was a tad more experienced than Daniel, who _was_ a virgin before this night. He knew the right places to kiss, he knew how to find the sensitive spots on Daniel, he knew easily was turned Daniel on. And Daniel was thankful for Cam at this point. He didn't think about Lucinda through the night, he didn't think about the depression he was suffering from – It was just Daniel and Cam.

At least for that night, it was.

Daniel had woken tangled in the sheets, faced away from Cam – Who he hadn't noticed sleeping just on the other side of the bed. He had a throbbing ache in his head from the over-drinking from last night, his body felt sore, and he had no recollection of last night's events. Daniel slowly sat up, swinging his feet off the side, putting his head into his hands as he tries to collect himself, trying to understand where he was, why he was naked, and what exactly happened last night.

"You're not taking off now are you?" The deep voice from behind startled Daniel, making him jerk his head in the direction of which it came and his eyes met with the intense emerald green ones that belonged to Cam.

And it all came flooding back to Daniel, the bar, the kiss, the touches, the feelings. It made Daniel's heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat. Cam smirked and scooted over to Daniel, grabbing bicep and beginning to lean up for a kiss – But Daniel jerked away and stood up, leaving Cam on the bed alone.

"Are you insane?!" Daniel barked at Cam, not bothering to look at him as he quickly gathered his clothes from the floor and pulled them on. Cam blinked, stunned by Daniel's sudden aggressive tone.

"What did I do?" Cam didn't sound like Cam right now, he sounds. . .Weak – Vulnerable. Daniel scoffed and turned to face Cam. "You know exactly what you did, Cam."

"I did what you wanted last night, Daniel." cam continued calmly, his green eyes soft with fear.

"I was _drunk_! You don't listen to a drunk person, you tell them no!" Daniel tore his eyes away from Cam and pulled on his shirt.

"So, now what, then?" Cam asked, his eyes still locked on Daniel as he rushed around the room, getting his things.

"It never happened, that's what." Daniel shook his head and tore his hand through his hair, turning towards Cam. "We don't talk about it, we don't think about it, we don't tell anyone – It never _happened_." Daniel made a slicing motion with his hand and fixed his belt.

Cam stared at Daniel, a frown forming on his lips. Cam hesitated, sighing before speaking, "You can't tell me you didn't feel anything, Daniel." Cam croaks, his voice broken but trying hard to suck it up. _You don't break down, you're Cam Briel_.

Daniel laughed it off, turning away once more from Cam. He couldn't bear to lie about that part, not to Cam, not to his face. "You're nothing more than a rebound, Cam – last night? It was nothing, and it _never_ will be."

 _And it never will be_.

 _Never_.

The word echoed inside Cam's head as his eyes stare off, a blank expression on his face as he felt the pain he never thought he'd feel again.

The pain of a heart break.

Cam heard the hotel door click open and slam shut, causing him to cringe and his heart to leap in his chest again.

It never happened.

They never happened.

That was easier to imagine than having to deal with the ache that grew within Cam and Daniel.


	2. Chapter 1 - Confusions

_Leave me a review and let me know what you guys think. I know it's really different from what I usually write but I really liked the idea and I just had to get it out. I hope you guys like it though!_

 _I'm also heading back to school next week, so I'm officially putting my stories on schedules. The Past Lives will be updated once month on every 8_ _th_ _, Fallen: Daniel Grigori's POV will be updated every Friday, and Broken Wings will be updated every Sunday. There could be delays but I will update._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _ **x**_

 _Confusions_

 _17 Years Later_

People always say 'The heart knows what it wants'.

But, Daniel decided to betray his heart – Deciding that his heart was a fool and left it bleeding in the hallway of the Holiday Inn. He didn't know who he was after that moment, he made Luce his top though – No one else. Not those emerald green eyes that found themselves in his dreams, the caressing touches by the holder of them. . .

Daniel stares up at the black abyss of the sky, not a single star nor did the moon shine that night. It was a just a dark shadow that casted over Sword & Cross, giving no clue that they were even on Earth at this point. Daniel's violet eyes were the one noticeable thing in the dark forest, they glistened like the sun under his dark lashes. He laid on on his back on the cemetery ground, twigs and leafs being his bed, his arms folded under his head.

"Daniel," A female voice spoke, startling the transfixed Daniel. His bright eyes went to the female that hovered over him. Gabbe. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, wearing the regulated all black attire, and her haunting blue eyes filled with curiosity but also concern as they stared down at Daniel. Daniel slowly sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs as he brought his knees to his chest.

"Yes?" Daniel asks, the violet in his eyes dimming to the dull gray color that had often clouded everything. Gabbe was silent for a moment, her lips pucker and her eyebrows furrow. But, then her shoulders relax and she wipes the look off her face as if it was never there, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're all meeting up in my dorm in seven minutes – We have to talk about the arising issues." Gabbe says, her voice all professional. Daniel nods and looks back up at the sky.

"I'll be there." He mumbles, not watching Gabbe as she nods and leaves Daniel alone in the cemetery. Daniel never moved from his position, his eyes still staring up at the night sky, feeling an odd connection to it – To the darkness, that is.

Daniel sat there for several minutes, never moving, not even breathing as his breath caught in his throat, before he remembered Gabbe's so-called meeting. He blinked and his head, deterring his eyes from the sky. Daniel rose to his feet, dusting his back off and started for Sword & Cross.

The walk was a lone, silent one, but Daniel was used to it now, and didn't mind it anymore. It send the uncomfortable shudder down his spine or make him think of Cam or Luce.

He shouldn't even be thinking of Cam.

Daniel hadn't seen Cam in seventeen years, ever since that night they had shared together – He avoided all things Cam. He didn't think his name, he didn't listen to it, he didn't even see who it belonged to. Daniel was so determined that he loved Lucinda and the fear of betraying Lucinda haunted him enough to not even think about the night he had shared with Cam. Though, of course, they crept into his dreams, the idea of him being Cam's, and Cam being his – It was a thought that Daniel envied and sometimes, even wished it were true. But, he could never admit that to himself.

Daniel stops outside Gabbe's dorm, listening to the chattering inside for a moment, but only hearing muffled whispers and deciding to go inside to find out what exactly what was happening. His eyes ran across the group as all eyes turned to him as the door clicked shut behind him. Then, Daniel felt his gut twist and heat rise under his skin as his eyes met with the emerald green eyes that belonged to Cam. He was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes locked on Daniel. His black shaggy hair was tied into a small pigtail and his loose hair fell into his face, blocking one eye from Daniel's sight Daniel feel his pouty pink lips already against his skin, against his own lips. His hands sliding up his sides, his fingers intertwining with his. .

 _He's here._

He's _here._

Daniel blinked, tearing his eyes away from Cam and looks at Gabbe, his eyes narrowed in her direction. "What is _he_ doing here?" Daniel sneered, his voice sounding as if venom was spitting off his tongue. Gabbe frowns and approaches Daniel, shaking her head.

"Daniel, he needed to be here – And besides, what's with all this sudden hate with Cam?" Gabbe asks, and Daniel feels his heart fall.

"It's not sudden," Cam finally speaks, forcing Daniel to look at him. Their eyes lock together, each of them swallow down the lump that formed in their throats – Along with the sudden desires. Cam was the first to look away, his eyes looking among the rest of the group. "We got into a fight about Lucinda when she died at the lake – We just decided to stop talking to each other. You guys aren't going to stop that." Cam shrugs, his lie smooth and almost appearing true.

Guilt runs through Daniel, a sigh escaping from his mouth as his eyes fill with a type of sadness that only Cam could identify. Cam's eyes land back on Daniel, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips twitching. Daniel's eyes darted away, fear of being caught staring at Cam filling him. Daniel couldn't comprehend what was happening, why he was feeling this way – Why should he? Wasn't in only less than ten minutes ago, he had told himself he didn't care for Cam? That he had loves Luce?

Had sounded right.

 _No! You love her now!_ Daniel's mind shouted at him, swatting him subconsciously in the head. _Erase it from your mind, just because he's here now doesn't mean you should just succumb to the feelings you had that night. Do you really want to betray Lucinda? Betray The Throne's rules? What do you think everyone will think of you?_

Daniel curls his lips and looks at Gabbe, hiding the pain that was seeping into him with a poker face. Gabbe raises her eyebrows, but shakes her head, leaning against the dresser.

"Well, off that note – Molly just informed me of some. . . Things involving Lucifer." Gabbe's eyes look over the group, watching everyone's reaction. Daniel said nor did anything expect perch himself against the door, his fingers sliding through his hair as he waited for her to continue.

"Lucifer recently has been trying to. .. Rid of Lucinda," It was obvious that all eyes flew to Daniel once again, but Daniel shared no reaction once again – A stern poker face residing on his face. His dull eyes showed no emotion, almost scared too as his subconscious's words echoed in his mind. He was barely listening as Gabbe continued on, no longer caring for the meeting as his heart began to ache. Daniel didn't understand why, it was still something he didn't know – or at least he hadn't known for a while now. He didn't want to feel, he didn't want to remember the emotions – He just wanted to be with Lucinda, to act like that night had never happened.

 _Stop it! Stop thinking about that night and it will have never happened! But you continuously thinking about it will never help you!_ His subconscious yelled again, making Daniel cringe.

"Daniel?" Gabbe whispers, startling Daniel back into reality as his eyes met with Gabbe's – His mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with confusion. "Are you alright?"

Of course Daniel wasn't okay, he hadn't been in seven thousand years and all the sudden he was supposed to be? He heard his blood pounding in his ear, his eyebrows furrowing his confusion, anger maybe? He didn't know anymore. Daniel's eyes, surprisingly, went up to Cam, in hopes that he could do something. Cam raises his eyebrows, shocked by Daniel's silent plea for help. Daniel couldn't tell what Cam was feeling, but Daniel had a feeling he had a lot of practice. Daniel's eyes fell, sucking his cheeks in as he tried to contain the rising heat.

"Maybe we should do this later," Cam offers up, "It's obvious that Daniel needs a break."

Daniel didn't look up, afraid to see discriminating or worried eyes, afraid to see Cam's green eyes mingle silently with his.

"Hey," Gabbe whispers, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder, making him look up into her blue orbs. "Don't worry about it, we get it – Are you alright?" Gabbe asked, rubbing his shoulder. Daniel's eyes wandered over Gabbe's shoulder to Cam, who was looking down at the ground. Daniel felt a sense of guilt, as if whatever Cam was feeling at that moment was his fault. Why should it be? He told him that none of it mattered, that they had been nothing, and they never would be. He should stop lingering.

 _So hypocritical as usual – How about you stop worrying about what he's feeling and get your mind off him? He must be over you, Cam doesn't linger as much as you do, he never has_.

Daniel looked back down and nodded slowly, mumbled an 'okay' and stood upright, turned around and escaped into the hallway once he opened the door.

"Talk about _sexual_ tension," Molly whispered into Daniel's ear as she passed him, forcing Daniel to pause in the hallway. Molly looked over at Daniel, a smirk spread over her lips. Daniel blinked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he realized – She knows. Daniel jerked his head around just in time to see Cam leaving the room.

How _dare_ he.

Daniel rushed over and backed Cam up against the way, his arms shut him in as his eyes narrowed down at him. "What did you tell her?"

"Well, hello there." Cam smirks at Daniel, his arms cross over his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

"I'm in no mood for pleasantries, Cam." Daniel snarled, "Did you tell Molly about it or not?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cam feigned innocence, his lips playing a playful pout before up turning in a smirk. "What'cha gonna do about it, Daniel?" Cam leaned forward, his eyes locked on Daniel's lips. It took a moment for Daniel to understand what Cam was heading for, before he quickly took a step back and glared.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Cam rolls his eyes and steps forward with Daniel.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot what kissing is now. . ." Cam teases and his lips press against Daniel's ear, "I could show you, if like." Cam purrs into his ear, his hand resting on Daniel's hip. Daniel froze, his heart tightening in his chest as it tried to break free. It felt like a surge of electricity had buzzed through Daniel from Cam's fingertips, as they now traced his skin underneath his shirt, a smirk forming on his lips. "Still sensitive under my touch, I see." But Cam's voice was a wake up call to Daniel, making him swat away Cam's wandering hand and jerking backwards.

"You really don't know boundaries, _do_ you?" Daniel threw his hands in the air before placing one hand on his hip and the other one rubbing his jaw as he shook his head. "You're the most incompetent person I know."

"And you're ignorant to your own feelings," Cam shot right back, leaning back against the wall, his emerald eyes locked on Daniel. Daniel didn't reply, he didn't even bother looking at Cam – He was right, again. Daniel was ignoring his feelings, he didn't care about them, he made himself believe that they were no longer there and he was killing himself slowly.

"Well, I'll be around if you got anything to say," Cam grunted as he stood back up and began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked quietly, looking in his direction finally. His violet eyes showed Daniel's vulnerability, the emotions that he had bundled inside him. Cam stopped, barely looking over his shoulder as he was afraid to look back.

"I've enrolled into the school." Cam mumbled and then continued walking. Daniel didn't make any move at all, he only stood there as he watched Cam descend down the corridor and then down the stairs, disappearing from his view.

 _Now what?_


	3. Chapter 2 - Lingering and Longing

_Do let me know what you think, angels! I'm also sorry the delayed chapter, these last few days have been really hard and I was unable to edit on Saturday nor Sunday, I hope you guys understand. I have decided to put this story to be updated very two weeks since I'm often busy with 'Fallen: Daniel's POV' along with school and it's hard to update all my stories on a timely fashion._

 _Also, considering this story is in a A/U (Alternate Universe), the characters will be a bit out of character and the plot from the original novels will obviously be different. Please do keep an open mind when reading._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **x**_

 _Lingering and Longing_

Daniel knew today would be the day Luce walk into his life once again. He had awoken with radiant violet eyes and his body heat rose, making it feel as if he had a fever. But, a unfamiliar part of him told him it wasn't Luce that was causing these symptoms – It was something else. . .

He didn't dare to linger long on the subject, he had been short with thoughts as those recently, with the fear that his mind would go to Cam. His stomach tightened just at the thought of his name. Daniel put his head in his hands, his foot tapping rhythmically. He was still in his dorm room, already wearing the required uniform and his blond hair was tousled and damp. He was suppose to meet with Roland twenty minutes ago, but he couldn't bring himself to step foot out of his dorm. Daniel had been isolating himself for most of the past few days, fearing his feeling as they began to rise inside of him.

"Dani?" Roland voice pops in the room, the door creaking open. Daniel didn't bother looking up, he was to deep in his mind to even realize that Roland was in his dorm. It didn't make sense, the feelings he had Cam. He couldn't understand them – With Luce, it was different,. He understood them, he knew why he loved her, e knew why he fought for her, but with Cam, the only thing he could think of was that one night they shared in bed. It shouldn't have mattered, it shouldn't have this type of effect on anyone – It was a one night stand, that was all it was.

Right?

"Come on, you probably won't even see Luce today." Roland placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder as he sat beside him on the bed. Daniel looked up from his hands, but never looked at Roland.

"It's not Luce I'm worried about," Daniel croaked, a hint of guilt in his voice. It was obvious Roland was confused, as he leaned over and tried to get a better look of Daniel's face.

"Then what has gotten you like. . ." Roland made a hand gesture toward Daniel, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Is it Cam? You were acting really strange when he was here the other day."

Daniel didn't respond, a blank look on his face – As if nothing had effected him no more. It was the easiest camouflage, yet the most noticeable in some cases. Daniel buried his face back into his hands, giving no clue he was there. Sure, Roland was his brother – Or at least he was at one time – and he did trust him. . .

But Daniel couldn't tell him, nor anyone. It wasn't that big of a deal, people kept one night stands to themselves all the time – It wasn't anything new. Daniel shook his head at Roland's suggestion, running both fingers through his hair.

"It has to do with Lucifer," Daniel quickly lied. "You know something is up, Cam wouldn't be here if nothing was coming."

Daniel could think of a few reasons why Cam was coming here.

 _Stop that!_ His ever present and cruel self conscious screamed, _That's the reason why you're going to lose Luce, you're going to betray her if you don't swear those vile thoughts from your mind! It's against the rules._

There were a lot of things against the rules that Daniel had done, he couldn't understand why this was different? Why was this worse? He had betrayed the Throne and all of Heaven for Luce, but if he makes a mistake. . .Was it a mistake?

Of course it was a mistake, sleeping with Cam. He loved Luce, they made love greater, they made a new feeling – She showed him the light in his dull world. But, he couldn't help the feeling that blossomed through him whenever he thought of Cam. Daniel used to have that feeling for Luce. The one that sprouted inside like wildfire, and never ended until they put it out. He longed the feel of Cam's soft lips, his body against his. . .

Daniel had forgotten that Roland was still sitting beside him, a look on his face showing her knew that Daniel was lying. Roland sighed and rose to his feet, Daniel's eyes following him.

"You don't have to lie to me, if you don't want to tell me – You don't have to do." Roland shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Come on, we should probably get going – Get you some fresh air."

Fresh air, that sounded pleasant enough. Daniel stood and rushed for the door, freeing himself from his prison cell. It didn't take long for the two to find themselves outside, but Daniel paid no attention to Roland as his eyes scrolled over the student body that had gathered on the quad, awaiting for their next class. A part of him hoped to see Luce, in hopes she's save him. Another part hoped to see Cam.

Then he saw her. She was sitting next to Arriane beneath the willow tree, the vines barely making them visible. Short black hair, pale skin, and radiant hazel eyes that sent shudders down his spine.

Or, they used to. . .

 _Approach her,_ his subconscious shouted, _see her again, you know you want to Daniel_.

Daniel found his feet following the orders and going to Luce and Arriane. Luce's hazel eyes were locked on his, never leaving his as if she were spellbound. Daniel searched inside for _that_ feeling, the feeling that fluttered his heart and caused a rush of heat to burn through him, but he couldn't find it, he couldn't feel it.

"I see you met Luce Price," Cam's hand clasped on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel's head quipped to the side and a glare arose on his face. He shrugged off Cam's hand and stepped aside, glanced at Luce, who held a confused gaze between the two boys.

"I'm Daniel," Daniel finally spoke, a warm smile spread on his face. Luce glanced back at Daniel, a small toothy smile bloomed over her soft pink full lips. It was that type of smile that Daniel was so used to – She would get that sense of familiarity, then curse herself for it, only believing that it was just a mere attraction. Daniel didn't know if he had even returned it now, at least with Cam standing at his side.

He could feel his chest heave and then his heart tighten, as if it were held down by his bones; a sense of needs fill his gut as he threw one glance toward Cam, who had his green eyes locked onto Daniel's; His palms grew sweaty and heat coarse through him, making him a tad flustered. Daniel's hand flew up to his neck, rubbing the sweat away.

"I'm Luce." Luce's voice nearly caught him off guard, for he had forgotten that nearly the entire student body had been surrounding them. A light blush bloomed over Daniel's cheeks and he drew his attention back to Luce.

"You don't exactly seem Sword & Cross materiel." Cam spoke before Daniel could reply to Luce, casting a glare in his direction. Cam raised one eyebrow and smirked, as if he were saying 'what are you gonna do about it?'. Daniel sighed and shook his head, looked away and turned his attention to the grass beneath his feet, kicking it gently.

"I'm in here for the reasons I am-" Luce was cut off as another voice spoke and an arm rested on Daniel's shoulder. Molly.

"If anyone isn't Sword & Cross materiel, it's this guy," Molly pointed a thumb at Daniel, "He's in here for stealing and jaywalking-" She then bought a hand up to her face, blocking Daniel from seeing what she was saying but obviously whispering loud enough for Daniel to hear. "-and trying to stay away from his one night stand over there." Molly nodded over at Cam and dropped her arms before she walked away. Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head, playing it off smoothly.

"She's joking."

"Is she?" Cam stepped in, raising his eyebrows and leaned over to Daniel. "You don't think I notice when my prey is nervous?" Cam purred quietly into Daniel's ear, but Daniel only waved him off, making a disgusted face.

"You're repugnant,"

"Aren't we all?"

Daniel shook his head and looked back at Arriane and Luce. Luce seemed a bit embarrassed, but Arriane on the other hand. . . She wore a face of confusion, her eyes squinted in his direction, as if she were trying to figure out something. Daniel's heart fell, the fear of her questioning him about this. .. This _nonsense_ formed a lump in his throat.

Then, the bell shrilled and the doors were open by a staff member. Arriane blinked and shook her head, grabbed Luce's hand and said, "We better get going, I'll see you two later."

Daniel watched the two into they disappeared into the mass of students, his thoughts lingered until he realized that the quad was now empty.

Expect for Cam, who was still beside him.

"You just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go?" Cam quizzed, his eyebrows raised. Daniel glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have a lot of nerve-"

"A lot of nerve to tell the truth? Well, gee – That's what I thought I needed to do more of."

Daniel shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to deal with Cam, he didn't want to bother with this. . . absurdity!

"I left it in the past, where it belongs Cam. You linger too much and like to start trouble. I've told you plenty of times before, but I guess you can't get it through that thick skull of yours." Daniel then quipped his head up and stepped up to Cam, their faces inches apart. "It's never going to happen, we are never going to happen. That night, was a mistake – You need to move on."

Daniel turned and left Cam behind in the dust, not bothering to look back at the man with the green eyes – Who now stood, immobile, in the center of the quad, a broken look on his face. His green eyes held a haunting stare as they watched Daniel recede into the classroom.

You always let him get away.


	4. AN

_Hello all you wonderful Fallenatics! This A/N will be deleted upon my next update on Saturday. I have to announce that I will be putting all my stories on hiatus except for Torment, which will have 3 updates this weekend. The reason being for this stop is due to my constant business for school and life. I'm hoping to get the ball rolling by the 11th of December, when things should resolve and not be so hectic and I'm hoping I'll be able to write a bunch in December. So, thank you all for your love and support, but i will no longer be updating 'Broken Wings' and 'The Past Lives' until next month. Torment will have a three part update this weekend (Either Saturday or Sunday) since they've be extremely delayed. I hope you all understand and are exciting for the up coming weekend!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_


End file.
